mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Bucky Pasteur
Buck "Bucky" Pasteur is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Nerds at Dixmor Academy. It is unknown where he works or is today nor when he completed the school. Role in Game In chapter 1, Jimmy Hopkins is asked by Algernon Papadopoulos to rescue Bucky from some of the Bullies. Bucks had gone to the autoshop to get parts for a science experiment, but the other Nerds were afraid the bullies would indeed gotten him. As they did, Jimmy was ordered to rescue him by both: Algernon and Gary Smith. In return, Bucky gave Jimmy a skateboard. In chapter 3, he appears only in the nerd challenge where he challenges Jimmy to beat his homeboy, Fatty Johnson's Con-Sumo high score. He then gives his bottle rocket launcher to Jimmy after he beats Fatty's high score. In chapter 4, during the mission "Funhouse Fun", he and Fatty attempt to take control of the carnival's funhouse to torment the Jocks in order to obtain some sweet revenge. The Jocks, however, being one step ahead, catch them at it and attack them, forcing Jimmy to save them and then help them escape the funhouse. During "The Big Bad Game", Backi gives Jimmy an explosive-rigged football to prank the Jocks with. During the school-wide riot in "Complete Mayhem", Bucky helps Fatty's cousin, Earnest Johnson and Donald Borlinghathen vandalise the school gym. Bucky also plays on the Nerds' Dodgeball team. It is also rumoured he once bought math cheats from Umberto Hattrick once in "Cheating Thyme". Personality and traits Bucky has a loud nasal voice, and he occasionally uses odd inflections or outdated slang, such as pronouncing 'hello' as 'hell-oh" or calling people 'pally'. Despite being a nerd, he struggles academically, notably in English and mathematics, where he considered getting a C on his test to be good. Small talk among other students also suggest he's not particularly intelligent and is in the nerds gang mostly for the thrill of belonging to a group. He appears to be at least enthusiastic about science though, as Jimmy Hopkins saw him gathering supplies for an experiment once. Bucky has a close relationship with his grandmother, and speaks about her in some lines of his buck-toothy dialogue. He also has feelings for Beatrice Trudeau, although it seems she has placed him in the friend zone. This can be read in Beatrice's diary, where she writes that he didn't like to hear about her infatuation with Jimmy. He has a pet rat named George who went missing around Halloween time due to his incompetence and ignorance and George now lives as the servant of The Rat King in Hell. Trivia *Bucky's name and a habit of wearing three watches is a reference to the American architect Richard Buckminster Fuller. Fuller was also nicknamed "Bucky" by his friends, and wore three watches set to different time zones due to his frequent travel across the world. **However, one can assume Bucky has those just to appear "rich". *Unlike most Nerds who all cower away during a fight, Bucky might actually stand his ground. However, it usually doesn't do him any good. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **Art: D **Science: B **English: C **History: B- **Math: C- **Biology: B **Chemistry: D **Geography: D **Music: C- **Photography: F+ **Shop: F **Home Economics: C Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Daft gits Category:Bully Category:Useless